Sickning Nightmare
by Hexanna
Summary: Someone is haunting Griffindor Tower and hunting down young witches, Soon the Marauders find out that Sirius is having nightmares which include seeing the future of what is going to happen. Sounds Crap but it is not i Hope Warning SiriOC


**Sicking Nightmares**

A blood-freezing scream filled Gryffindor tower and it woke everybody a couple of the more paranoid students took out their wounds and screamed, "Stupify" the kids unlucky enough to be in the same room as them were stunned and had to be taken down to the hospital wing.

The first person to say something sensible was in facet a very pissed off James Potter," THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE GOD FORSAKEN SCREAMS WILL SOMEBODY CATCH THAT GOD DAME HORNY WHORE OF A BANSHI BEFORE I LOSE THE PRECIOUS SANITY I HAVE" Then another voice chimed in "LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR SANITY POTTER BESIDES THE SCREAM CAME FROM YOUR ROOM.

"Lily is that you?" Came a very soft-spoken voice. Lily Evans turned around to find three first years looking very scared, "Lucy, Mandy, Suesan What`s wrong?" "Am scared, Lily the banshi is going to get us", the one called Suesan said.

Then suddenly out of the blue, Sirius Black yelled the one thing everybody was thinking after hearing that comment, "BULLSHIT"

The other Marauders looked first shocked, and then amused and finally they burst out laughing. But what they didn't notice was that his voice was quivering and when he came out of their room his hand was shaking slightly, Lily also noted that he looked like he had been sick, his black hair matted around his face, which was pale and slightly green.

McGonagall walked right in and said the one thing which nobody wanted to hear, " I want everyone to go back to bed right now" the sound of groans filled the room, "no buts, go right now" she said sounding rather irritated.

The Marauders walked back to their room only to find Sirius curled into a ball, rubbing his stomach, " Padfoot What`s wrong?" Peter asked sounding concerned, Sirius looked up, smiling his famous smile, "wrong? What gave you the idea that something was wrong?" The Marauders looked at each other but then decided that they wern`t going to bush it and went back to bed.

James groaned as he turned over, how long had he been asleep for he turned and looked at the time it read, 03:33. "What the hell made me get up at this time" he thought, when he herd retching sounds coming from the bathroom, he walked over to see a very sad sight.

Sirius was Vomiting and it looked like he had done it for a while, James walked over to the now sulking Sirius and rubbed his back soothingly, which sadly surprised him and upset his stomach, which made him throw up some more.

"Padfoot? Came a soft voice "are you okay?" James looked around and was surprised to see Azzy standing in the doorway, looking… dare he say Sexier than Lily Evans.

James blushed but didn't show it to her, "His just been sick so I'm thinking, no" James said flatly, just then James realized how rude he sounded, he turned around to say sorry but she was gone.

"Fuck" James said, "Fuck what James? A quiet voice said "and have you seen…" Remus trailed of when he saw Sirius sitting next to the toilet, "oh, what happened" he asked, Sirius looked up with a groan, "I just ate something bad that's all, he said smiling, he got up and walked back to his bed and fell asleep all most immediately,

James and Remus looked at each other, and soon they were both in there beds,

"James?"

"Yes"

"What did I walk in on?"

"What are you talking about Moony?

"You said fuck when I walked in"

"I was a bit rude to Azzy so I turned around to say sorry but she wasn't there", James sighed and went back to his bed, "James?"

"Yes Moony

"You do know that Azzy is a bit different from her family so it's only naturally that Padfoot feels close to her, they are both outcasts and similar in many ways".

"Your point Moony come to the point"

"I'm saying that you might want to say sorry before Padfoot finds out that you made her leave the tower"

James first looked a little dazed then shot up from his bed and all most screamed "She left the tower!"

"No, but I had to do a lot of convincing to make her stay and she said she wasn't angry or hurt on what you said but what Pad foot said" James was now very confused, Sirius hadn't said a word unless Moony do you think that Padfoot had thought something about her that she read with her physic abilities by accident like when we had that pop quiz in potions and she read professor Slughorns mind accidentally" he said,

Remus nodded slowly in agreement, "Bugger" James and Remus turned to see Sirius sitting in his bed rubbing his stomach slowly and soothingly, "I'm going to be sick again" he said and ran to the bathroom.

James and Remus cringed at the sound of Sirius retching into the sink, "You or me?" James asked, "I'll go" came a quiet voice.

Remus and James looked around to see Azzy in the doorway looking at them with empty eyes, like she was looking at air or a pitcher that was just plain boring, "Azzy" James said "Azzy, look I'm sorry about being so rude to you earlier. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

James was taken aback nobody had ever see her smile except for Wormtail and even that was a rarity it self.

"It's okay James you did try to apologize so I don't mind," she said quietly and with that she walked in to Sirius who was now coughing up stomach acid.

"Hey" he said weakly smiling at Azzy "_So are you my new_ _nurse or just a whore like I think you are?_ He thought Azzy looked first stunned then hurt and finally she got angry, she slapped Sirius around the face, and screamed " SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH, YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE MORE THAN MY FAMILY IT IS IGNORANT, ARROGANT LITTLE SNIVELING BOYS LIKE YOU", and with that she Stormed out of the bathroom muttering foul oaths and curses.

Sirius looked shocked he could not believe he had just thought that about Azzy he sighed and got up wincing slightly as he started walking back to his bed.

His dorm mates had fallen asleep, so he went to bed thinking he would apologize to Azzy in the morning.

Not long after he had gone to sleep a scream rang though the empty corridors of Hogwarts, while students slept soundly someone was in a lot of pain and there was no one around to help.

* * *

You see that button with green righting on it is screaming Two words PUSH ME


End file.
